


snow activities

by aerynlallaboso



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, happy? fluff? what is the term, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynlallaboso/pseuds/aerynlallaboso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you have fun in snow?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow activities

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 7/8/14 @ tumblr for the naruto summer xmas meme

"It’s like sand, but it’s cold," Gaara says. He stares at the white powdery snow caked in his bare hand in amazement. "It’s so cold."

Temari sighs and brushes it off his hand, which appears to have turned a vague sort of blue. “You’ll get frostbite if you go around touching snow with your skin. Here.” She slips a red woolen mitten over the numb hand, then grabs his right wrist and fits the other of the pair over his unmittened hand before standing back and smiling. “Now you can have fun, okay?”

"How do you have fun in snow?"

Temari opens her mouth to answer, but stops when she realises she’s not sure. “Kankuro, how do you have fun in snow?”

Her other little brother shrugs. He looks uncomfortable being under so many layers of knitted clothing, much how she feels. Why did baki insist on giving them so many sweaters? “Maybe try eating it,” he suggests. “Or building a slide or something. I dunno.”

They try building a slide. It’s shockingly unsuccessful, and Gaara loses one of his mittens when it collapses.

"What now?" Kankuro asks, looking down unhappily at the white clinging to his clothes. "Maybe we should just go home."

"No," Temari says determinedly. "We’re not letting the snow beat us, alright?" She hands Gaara a replacement mitten. "Baki told me about something called snow angels. You want to try making one?"

Gaara nods.

"Okay, so I think what you do is, you fall backwards into the snow, like this." She demonstrates, and regrets it as soon as the cold ground hits her back. It’s in her hair, too. "And now you move your arms up and down like this, see? And it makes an angel shape."

Her brothers follow her example and drop back with their arms outstretched, emitting small yelps as they too encounter snow flying up their sleeves & stinging their faces. Temari tilts her head to look across at them lying on the ground. “And now your arms?”

After a moment of shivering, they obey. Gaara has an expression of intense concentration on his face as he flaps his arms against the snow. Kankuro just looks exasperated.

"And now?"

"You get up and you’ve made a cute angel shape in the show," Temari says. "Hopefully."

There’s the sound of rustling clothes and shifting snow as they all get to their feet unsteadily and step back to view their angels. The results aren’t bad for first-timers, even if Kankuro’s is wonky compared to the others. Temari smiles. “they’re pretty good, huh?”

"That was… fun," Gaara says. He turns, looking at her thoughtfully. "Do you think it would work with sand?"

Temari puts her hand on his shoulder. “We can try that another day. For now,” she glances at Kankuro, who is wiping yet more snow from the back of his pants and glaring at his angel, “I think we should go home.”


End file.
